Moving isn't always bad
by Randysgal1885
Summary: Britney is forced to move from North Carolina to Glen Oak in her junior year of HS. She becomes friends with Cecilia and Simon. Her boyfriend is a WWE Wrestler. (Wrestling7th heaven crossover) (R&R)
1. new school

Author's note: Okay I know this is kind of a weird cross over... Wrestling and 7th heaven. Please tell me what you think. I know Simon left for college, but this was started before he left. What do you guys think so far? should I continue? Should I kill it right here? Please let me know.  
  
Moving isn't always bad- Chapter 1  
  
I was so upset with my mother. She moved me from the only home I had ever known in Cameron, North Carolina to a small town called Glen Oak, California. The worst part of it was that she moved us here in the middle of my Junior year of High School. I was tempted to stay in North Carolina, but I couldn't because neither my biological father nor the two other men my mother had married and divorced wanted me to live with them. So there I was, standing outside of Glen Oak High School. It was to be my first day. I was nervous, excited, and angry all at the same time.   
  
I slowly walked up the steps leading into the building. There were many people rushing past me. I felt like a fish out of water. I knew no one and really didn't want to be there. As I entered into my first class, Mr. Smith's Science, I was greated by twenty questioning faces. They all had the same question, who was I and what was I doing in their school. I knew what they were thinking because I had been in their place so many times back in Cameron, everytime someone new enters the school you always wonder 'what brought them here?'   
  
The teacher had me sit next to a girl who was tall, blond, and had green eyes. She introduced herself as Cecilia. Mr. Smith made us work together as lab partners. She didn't seem too happy about it. That was until she saw me take my ruby ring off so that we could do the scientific experiment.  
  
"That's a nice ring," She said to me.  
  
"Thanks. My boyfriend gave it to me before I left North Carolina."  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
"More than you can imagine. We've been dating three years. He said he would have moved with me but he works so much that we wouldn't see much of each other anyway."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. C'mon let's get this thing done." We talked and became quick friends as we worked on the experiment.  
  
The rest of the morning dragged on. I had met so many people that I couldn't remember their names, but I had made a few friends. But I was fearing lunch time. I didn't want to be that person who sits all alone at lunch that everyone thinks of as a loser. My fears were calmed when I went into the cafeteria and saw Cecilia.   
  
"Britney, come sit over here!" Cecilia called to me. I went to sit with her and a few of her friends. "Shayla this is Chris, Lisa, Scott, Kelly, Shawn, Danielle, Amy, and my boyfriend Simon. Guys this is Britney. She's from umm... I know it's North Carolina but what town was it again?" Cecilia asked.  
  
"It's Cameron. And it's nice to meet all of you."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too. So are we going to Emily's party Friday night?" Kelly inquired.  
  
"We should." Scott responded.  
  
"You should come with us Britney. It will be a great chance for you to meet people and it'll be fun." Simon suggested.  
  
"Sounds like fun. Where is it?"  
  
"I'll pick you up," Chris chimed in.  
  
"Uh... um... Ok. Sounds good," I said.  
  
"We should go shopping for something to wear. That will be so fun," Amy remarked.  
  
"Ok, yeah that sounds fun. Do you guys have any good shopping malls around here?" I asked.  
  
"There's one about 20 minutes away. We can go after school today," Cecilia chirped.  
  
"Actually I need to be home after school. My boyfriend Shane is supposed to call me," I said.  
  
"You're carrying on a long distance relationship?" Danielle inquired.  
  
"Yeah," I answered.  
  
"Isn't it hard? I mean my ex-girlfriend and I tried the long distance thing for a while when she moved to Florida, but it didn't last. It was too hard for us," Chris said.  
  
"Actually Shane and I have been kind of doing it for the whole time we've been together. Where he works he's on the road five days a week and home only two. He's home on Wednesdays and Thursdays only, but we've been able to deal up to now, so we'll be able to deal."  
  
"Wait, your seventeen year old boyfriend works on the road? What does he do?" Lisa asked.   
  
"He's not seventeen. He's twenty-six. And he's a wrestler," I answered.  
  
"You're boyfriend is twenty-six?" Cecilia asked me.  
  
"Yeah. I know that seems like a big age difference, but to us age is just a number," I replied.  
  
"Don't tell my dad that. He's a minister and would probably try to talk you out of the relationship," Simon said.  
  
"Your father is a minister?" I asked. He nodded. "Oh."  
  
"What do your parents do?" Kelly inquired.  
  
"My mom is a lawyer, and my father is a mechanic, but he's still back in North Carolina," I answered.  
  
"Is he coming out here after he sells the house there?" Shawn asked.   
  
"No actually they're divorced. My mother has actually been married and divorced three times. Surprizingly enough I only have two older siblings and they're from my father, not my mother." I responded. Everyone looked at each other not sure of what to say. I found out later on that divorce was not normal among these people. It actually wasn't that normal back in Cameron either.  
  
"So uh.. How did everyone like Science today? Isn't Mr. Smith such a drag sometimes?" Kelly changed the subject. 


	2. meeting Simon's family

Moving Chapter 2  
  
Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been so busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And please check out my other stories. and pleaes R&R. Thanks  
  
I went straight home after school. My mom wasn't home but that wasn't anything abnormal. She probably wouldn't be home until after 6. I sat down and watched tv for a little while. At percisely 3pm the phone rang. I loved Shane's punctuality. He always called exactly when he said he would. I jumped up and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello," I said.  
  
"Hey hows my california baby?" Shane asked.  
  
"I'm pretty good. But I miss you so much." I answered.  
  
"I miss you two. But guess what, We'll be in San Deigo for Raw next week and then I'm driving to Glen Oak and Vince is letting me have the week off so I can stay with you. I won't have to leave you until Sunday."  
  
"Really? Awesome. I wish that wasn't a whole week away."  
  
"I know, but it'll pass quickly. So how were the people at your new school?" We talked for about half hour and then he had to ge tot work. "Make sure you watch tonight baby, I'm dedicating my match to you."  
  
"Aww thats so sweet. I love you Shane. Be careful and good luck in your match tonight. Tell everyone I said Hi."  
  
"I love you too. Bye bye baby." We hung up and I missed him even more. When I lived in Cameron it wasn't as hard to be away from him while he was working, but now that I knew I wouldn't see him at all that week it was harder.  
  
I was trying to find something to occupy my time. I had a study period after lunch so I had done all my homework. So I decided to finish unpacking the boxes in my bedroom. I was just finishing putting my clothes away when the door bell rang. "Coming hold on!" I yelled running to the door. I opened it to see Cecilia standing there.  
  
"Hey, did that boyfriend of yours call yet?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. C'mon in." I said.  
  
"No thanks. I just dropped by to see if you wanted to go to the mall with Kelly, Simon and I."  
  
"Sure. Just let me leave my mom a note."  
  
"Okay."   
  
Half hour later, we were at the mall. Cecilia, Kelly, and I were all searching for the perfect outfit for the party. We were modeling different outfits for him. We stayed at the mall until 5 and then Simon suggested we go back to his house for supper. "Won't your mother be upset if you bring three dinner guests?" I asked.  
  
"Nah, shes used to it." We went back to his house. Kelly requested that we drop her off at home because her father wanted to have a family dinner that night. When we got to Simons I found out why his mother wasn't bothered by extra guest- the house was full of people.  
  
Simon introduced me to everyone- his mother Anne, Father Reverend Eric Camden, his older Sister Lucy, her husband Kevin, his younger sister Ruthie, her boyfriend Peter, and his twin brothers Sam and David. Everyone was so nice. I called home and left a message on the machine telling my mother that I was eatting there. It was probably not worth it anyway because she probably wouldn't be home for dinner. Some nights she'd be home at 6 other nights she wouldn't get home til 9 or 10 or later.  
  
"So lets make it easy and you just tell us all about yourself Britney so dad doesn't have to play 20 questions with you," Ruthie said as we all sat at the large oak dining room table.  
  
"RUTHIE!!" Simon said embarrassed that his sister had just worded her question like that.  
  
"What? You know dad's gonna play 20 questions so lets just skip the 20 questions and let her tell us about herself," Ruthie said as Anne dished out the chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans that she had cooked for dinner.  
  
"Ughh Ruthie, I hate when you do that. Everytime I bring someone new home you do that," Simon complained.  
  
"Simon its okay. Ruthie, what do you want to know about me?" I said trying to stop a fight from breaking out.  
  
"Everything. What brings you to Glen Oak? Do you have a boyfriend? What do your parents do? What do you like to do for fun?"  
  
"Okay um... my mom decided to relocate here after she divorced her husband. Yes I have a boyfriend and hes still back in Cameron and I miss him like crazy. My mother is a lawyer, and um... I like to shop and talk to my boyfriend for fun. Any other questions?" I replied.  
  
"You're carrying on a long distance relationship?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Yeah. Its rough, but Shane and I are used to it." I answered.  
  
"How can you be used to it if you both lived in Cameron?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well, Shane is older and his job has him on the road 5 days a week so we're hardly ever together in person."  
  
"What does he do for work?" Eric asked.  
  
"He's a wrestler for the WWE," I answered.  
  
"Oh wow, that would make him what 22?" Eric pried.  
  
"He's 26." I replied not caring what they thought of that. Eric's face said everything he was thinking. Simon was right, he didn't agree with the age difference.  
  
"26? and you're what 17?" Anne asked.  
  
"Yeah, but age is only a number. I dealt with a lot growing up so I'm much more mature than most 17 year olds. And age is only a number right?" I said. Anne and Eric just looked at each other trying to figure out how to reason with me. 


	3. Hanging in Simon's room

Author's note- Sorry I havent updated in a while. Is anyone reading this? What do you guys think? Please R&R and if you have any ideas on what direction I can go in, please let me know. Hope you enjoy this story and my other stories.  
  
Moving Chapter 3  
  
Simon quickly changed the topic and the Camdens never gave me thier thoughts on my dating someone so much older than me. After we ate, Simon, Cecilia, and I went up to his room to hang out for a little bit. "See I told you not to tell my parents that. I'm surprized they didn't say anything," Simon said once we got into his room.  
  
"Well, thank you for changing the topic or they probably would have," I replied.  
  
"So are you gonna stay with him even tho you guys are so far apart?" Cecila asked.  
  
"Of course I'm going to stay with him. Shane loves me and I love him. Nothing will change that. Not me living here and him living there. I mean I'll be 18 in a few months then I can just go on the road with him full time."  
  
"What about school?" Simon asked me.  
  
"What about it? I already know what I'm going to be when I get done with school- a wrestler. So why should I bother with school? Mr. McMahon has already offered me a contract the day I turn 18." Simon and Cecila looked at each other questionly. Neither knew what to say. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"SIMON!!! PHONE!!!" Ruthie yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Simon grabbed the extension upstairs.  
  
"Hello," He said into the receiver. "Oh hey Chris. Yeah C, Britney and I are hanging out here for a while.... yeah why don't you come on over.... What? Yeah.... okay... uh huh... yeah... okay see you soon. Bye." Simon hung up. "Chris is on his way over," He informed us.  
  
"What time is he coming, because I have to get home pretty soon," I said checking my watch.  
  
"He should be here in like 5-10 minutes. He just lives around the cornor. What time does your mother expect you to be home?" Simon asked.  
  
"She doesn't care what time I come home. I just have to be there before 9 because Shane... well I just have to be home by like 8:45." I answered getting a little annoyed with myself for trying to explain it to them.  
  
"Ok well its only like 7 oclock. So don't worry we'll make sure you're home in plenty of time for your boyfriend." Cecila said.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Chris was there and we were just sitting around Simon's room. Simon and Cecila were sitting cuddled together on Simon's bed. Chris was sitting in the chair at Simon's desk, and I was laying on the floor near the bed. "So Britney, did you get that call from your boyfriend this afternoon?" Chirs asked me.  
  
"Yes, he's very punctual and called right at the time he said he would."  
  
"So you really love him huh?" Chris asked.  
  
"yeah. But um... don't you want to talk about something other than my love life? Tell me about you guys. What do you guys like to do for fun?" I asked.  
  
We talked for a while, and I kept a close eye on the clock. At 8:30 I decided it was time for me to leave. "I'll bring you home," Chris offered.  
  
"Oh thats okay. Thanks, I can walk," I said.  
  
"No no, I insist. I have to get going anyway."   
  
"Are you sure I'm not taking you way out of your way?" I asked.  
  
"Nope, he lives two blocks over from you Britney," Simon reassured me.  
  
"Um... Okay. Well then lets go. Bye Simon thanks for having me over. And bye Cecila. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning," I said bye to them.  
  
"Do you want a ride to school?" Simon offered.  
  
"You don't have to." I said.  
  
"We'll pick you up at 6:50," Cecila insisted.  
  
Chris and I went out to his blue 2000 Dodge Neon. "Here let me get the door for you," Chris offered opening the car door for me.  
  
"You really didn't have to do that," I said once we were in the car and he was starting it up.  
  
"Its no problem at all. I enjoy being a gentleman."  
  
"You're so sweet. Pretty much everyone I've met here so far has been so sweet."  
  
"Pretty much? Does that mean someone wasn't nice?" He asked as he drove.  
  
"No, I mean I have met someone who didn't like me. But thats normal, I mean I'm the new girl."  
  
"Well, don't listen to whatever they say because I think you're great."  
  
"Awww. Thanks. Um... do you know how to get to my house?" I asked.  
  
He laughed. "No actually. I just know its not far from mine. Where do you live again?"  
  
I directed him to my house. He walked me to the door. "Well, Chris, thanks so much for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
  
"You're welcome Brit. Have a good night." He hugged me and left. 


End file.
